War of the Wolves
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: What's Andy Bogard really like? Find out what about his odd sense of humor when the Wolves go off on vacation. This story comes from a series I have been cultivating, but can stand alone.
1. Chapter One

**War of the Wolves**   
**Part I**   
**by Devon Masterson**   


_"I have to get Terry,"_ Andy thought as he silently watched his brother practicing a kata from a nearby tree. Andy could see Terry's slow movements as he concentrated on using every muscle in his body to it's full extent. _"Yes, he must pay and pay dearly he will."_   
Andy raised his hands and prepared to attack the last of his family. _"Good-bye, brother, you were a worthy adversary," _he thought as gave his last mental respects. He released the attack from his hand and watched asit flew towards his unsuspecting sibling.   
_SPLASH!_   
Terry felt the gruella attack hit in the back, then a sticky wetness. "What the hell?" he asked as touched the spot with his hand and looked at it. It was honey and with the heat outside the honey became very sticky and not so pleasant. Terry looked angrily to the direction that the balloon filled honey hit him from when he saw Joe step from behind the tree walked towards him. _"Joe!"_   
"Hey, Terry, you want...what's wrong with you?" Joe asked as he came closer.   
Terry looked at him and growled. "I'll tell you what's wrong," he growled as he jumped on Joe.   
Andy watched the two fighting from the trees and started laughing, not too loud. He didn't want them to hear him. "I am too good," he chuckled to himself as he watched the scene unfold. He stayed up in the tree watching until the fight escalated. _"I better get out of here."_ He jumped out of the tree and quickly went toward the house.   
"What's going on?" Mai asked as she stepped out of the house.   
Andy put on his usual serious face. "Just Terry and Joe horsing around. I was practicing on the other side of the house when I heard them. I'd thought I go check it out," Andy answered. "You... want to do something?"   
Mai's eyes lit up. "Let's go!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Andy's arm.   
As she pulled him along, Andy smiled. _"I am good."_

_About 15 years later..._

"John-Michael, come over here," Andy said softly as he looked around.   
A twelve year old boy with long white hair pulled into a rubber band and baseball cap that he wore on backwards walked over to his uncle. "Yes, Uncle Andy."   
"You and I are going to have some fun," he began. "I saw what you did to your sisters. I have to admit nice work for an amateur."   
JM smiled as he thought about his seven year old twin sisters running from their playhouse yelling for their father. He remembered creeping in softly and removing the worms he had place there and putting them in a hole. Then when they came back with their father trying to get him to kill the "snakes" they had seen there was nothing there. He remember how Terry looked at them for scaring that way. He promptly sent them to the corner for a time-out. JM started laughing out loud again at the sight. "What do you have in mind, Uncle Andy?"   
Andy looked over his shoulder and Joe coming. "Walk with me," he commented as he led him away.   
A couple of days later, the Bogard-Higashi family arrived in Osaka for the first part of their vacation. It was two weeks in Japan and two weeks in Thailand.   
"I want you to meet my nephew, Robin Usaki," Joe said as he stepped to the side.   
A young boy about twelve years old looked up and greeted everyone shyly.   
_"Scape goat,"_ John-Michael thought as he looked at his cousin. _"Hmmm... I think Uncle Andy's plan might just work."_ He looked casually toward Andy and saw that his uncle shared his thoughts. Their plan was ready for action. 

Almost everyone was out in the backyard doing various things playing, talking or sparring when all of sudden a wave of balloon assaults hit the unsuspecting members of the wolf pack in the backyard.   
All kinds of balloons hit them as they dodged and ducked the. After the attack was finished, everyone in the backyard was pretty angry and looking for the culprit. The balloons were not ordinary balloons. Some were filled honey, some paint, others had water, then their was the whipped cream balloons. It was a mess if hit by different kinds.   
"This is disgusting," Andy said as he looked down at himself. "Who did this?"   
JM looked over to his uncle who was hit a honey balloon and a whipped cream one. "I don't know, but I am ready to give a serious pounding," he replied as he touched his head where he got hit.   
"It has to be Joe," Terry accused as he tried to get the chocolate off of his daughters who were hit in the face and chest. Mina and Teri were contributing to his efforts licking the chocolate off. "He pulled something like this before."   
"Dad, why would Uncle Joe attack us like this?" JM asked.   
"Because he has a sick sense of humor," Terry answered as he picked Mina up.   
Shara picked up Teri. "Come on , Sweetie," she soothed as she carried her daughter inside.   
"I don't think Joe had anything to do with this," Roxy said to his defense as she tried to get some of the paint of of Charly and Jo. They had been standing next to each other when they were hit. She took them each by the hand to take them inside when Joe and Robin came out, completely clean, with some very questionable items.   
"What happened?" Joe asked as he looked at everyone. He was holding a can of whip cream.   
Roxy narrowed her eyes at Joe and Robin, then drew her conclusions. "Get them," she said as everybody started running after Robin and Joe.   
The two broke out in all out run for your life as their entire family ran after them with intentions pain.   
_"This is the second time this has happened to me. I only know one person who would pull a joke like this and pin it on me...Andy! And now one suspects him that's why he's doing this. Well I'll get him and I know he had help. But who?"_ he wondered as he and Robin flew through the woods with everyone close at their heels. _"Had to be John-Michael. He's the only one who's just as sick as Andy. I always knew the kid had it in for me, but I have to hand it to him he played his hand well. I'll just have to get him back. Four can play this game, if we survive."_

_******_

John-Michael walked into the room he and Matt shared when he heard and the later felt a splash.   
Then he was covered in chocolate and something hard. "What the hell?" he asked as he looked down.   
Shara rushed into the room and gasped. "Watch your mouth, young man," she said sternly. "Are you okay?" she asked in a softer tone.   
"Yes, just sticky," he answered as he tried to figure out what was mixed with the chocolate. "NO!" he yelled as he figured it out. "NOT MY CEREAL!!!! SOMEONE WILL PAY" he exclaimed as his eyes glowed a familiar red.   
"Hold on, mister," Shara commented. "Before you prepare for ultimate destruction, take a shower and then I'll take you to the store to get some of your coveted Fruity Pebbles."   
JM's tone softened. "Thanks, Mom," he said as he moved to hug her.   
Shara stopped him. "After the shower."   
JM smiled and went to the bathroom. _"This has to be Uncle Joe and Robin paying us back. They kept giving us dirty looks all night. I knew they knew. Well we'll just have to get them back,"_ he thought as he took his clothes off.   
Downstairs Andy and Terry were coming back from sparring when a bucket of honey and flour dumped all over Terry and a little on Andy. Terry growled as Joe peeped around the corner and then took off. "What's with all this damn honey, I keep getting hit with?" he asked as he headed for the shower.   
Andy looked toward Joe headed. _"I guess we were found out. This could get out of hand."_   
Terry stalked angrily up the stairs, to the room he and Shara were staying in.   
"What happened to you?" Shara asked as she walked into the room.   
"I was dumped with a bucket of honey and flour, that's what happened to me," he answered as he went to the bathroom, he started to strip off his clothes.   
"Who did that?"   
"I don't know, but I am tired of all these attacks. I'm going to play there game." Terry turned on the shower and got in. "I can't believe this," he muttered.   
"Would it, make you feel better to know that John-Michael shares your pain? He got hit with chocolate and his Fruity Pebbles."   
"I know he was pissed," Terry commented as he got inside the shower stall. "But no it doesn't make me feel any better."   
"How about I join you then?"   
Terry turned his head and looked at his wife pitifully. "Maybe..." 

******   
Everyone was standing outside faced off as they prepared to do their worst. Over the past couple of days, all kinds of practical jokes had been pulled and all missing their intended target causing a large all out prank war. The entire family split into teams to take out another team and it was starting to get out of hand.   
As everyone poised to do their worst, Andy raised his hands. "Stop," he commanded. "This whole things has gotten out of hand. We are being childish."   
Everyone looked around sheepishly except the children, since they didn't know better.   
"But, Uncle Andy..." JM began.   
"No, John-Michael it's over," Andy interrupted before JM could reveal his involvement.   
"You're right, Andy," Terry said as he lowered his prank weapon of distruction. "Let's all just go in and get cleaned up, then will go out."   
The kids cheered and ran off and the adults followed after them.   
"You got me pretty good, Robin," JM complimented as they ran to the house.   
"Thanks. You got me too!"   
"Truce?"   
"Truce," Robin replied as they went to their room.   
"Oh and Robin," JM began, "Touch my Fruity Pebbles again, cousin or no cousin, I'll kick your butt."   
Robin smiled devilishly. "Who me?" he asked.   
JM narrowed his eyes. _"I see I am going to have to stash my cereal from now on."_

*******   
The elder wolves were sitting around talking, while the kids were asleep.   
Shara leaned her head on Terry then lifted it curiously. "Andy, is your name Andy or Andrew?"   
"It's Andrew," he answered.   
"What's your middle name?" Shara asked.   
Andy looked uncomfortable. "That is my middle name. I have never been to found of my first name," he said as he casually looked at Terry.   
Everyone noticed his look towards Terry and began to get curious.   
"What?" he asked.   
"Terry's not your real name is it?" Joe asked.   
"Is your's Joe?" Terry asked suddenly defenseful.   
"Yeah," he answered. "What is your real name?"   
"Terrence," Andy answered without thinking then he looked instantly sorry as he looked at Terry's face.   
"Thank you," Terry commented, "Francis."   
Andy cringed at hearing his given first name. He hated it just as much as Terry hated his first name. They had both made a vow never mention it, but neither aniticipated having a family either.   
Joe began to laugh hystrically as the others looked at each other in utter shock. "Francis?" he laughed as he pointed at Andy.   
"What's your middle name, Joe?" Andy asked trying to throw the attention off himself.   
"Kyoto," he answered as he continued to laugh.   
Andy was quickly becoming agitated by Joe's laughter. The vein in his forehead began to pulse. "Joe," he said calmly for the sake of their friendship and Roxy. "You really don't want to mess with me when it come to my name."   
Joe took the hint and snickered a bit before he became quiet.   
"Well we can definetly say this vacation's been a learning experience," Roxy commented as she snuggled up next to a calmer Joe.   
"I'll say," Mai added as she latched on to Andy and kissed him on the cheek to help assuage his hurt feelings about his exposed secret.   
"I just wonder how that whole prank war got started," Terry commented as he put his arm around Shara.   
"Let's just leave it in the past," Shara commented as she leaned her head on his shoulder lovingly.   
Mai sneaked a secret look at Andy that no one saw. She owed many dates to his practical joking nature and she was not going to screw that up even now after they were married. She would let him have his fun and she would have hers too.   
_"I am too good,"_ Andy thought as he looked around the room. No one would ever think it was him, the savior of sanity amongst the chaos of the past two weeks. Never would they think that he had cause the war of the wolves. _"Yeah I am too good and stopping the war was a nice touch too."_   


© Devon Masterson  
I think we know who belongs to who in here, but in case of any doubt, all characters mentioned and or appear in the Fatal Fury Series belong to Viz entertainment, everybody else is mine baby!! 

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**War of the Wolves**   
**Part II**   
**by Devon Masterson**

"Want some gum, Uncle Andy?" Devon asked as he held out a pack of chewing gum.   
Andy took the gum and looked at it carefully. "Nice try."   
"Oh come on, Uncle Andy, I can never get you. You always figure it out."   
Andy looked at his grand nephew and tousled his dark brown hair. "It's because I am good," he commented. "But I see a lot of potential in you, just like your father."   
"Dad used to play practical jokes?"   
"You should have seen some of the stuff we cooked up, but you would have to keep it between you and me. I wouldn't want you to give away all my trade secrets," Andy said as he picked up a towel to wipe his face. "Walk with me." 

****** 

"Come on, Kyoto, I need your help," Devon pleaded as he and his cousin did knuckle push ups in the grass in his backyard.   
"I don't know, I pull enough jokes with Patrick and get in trouble."   
"No one would believe.."   
"No one would believe that _you _did it, you mean?"   
"My mom would."   
"What about Jax, how come he's not helping you?" Kyoto asked.   
"Too many cooks spoil the broth, besides he's helping as creative consultant. He doesn't want to get his hands dirty directly."   
"Whatever, let's do it."   
"Great!"   
"Devon, Kyoto, come inside for dinner," Tia called from the patio.   
"Coming, Mom," Devon called as he and Kyoto stood. "This is going to be great," he whispered to Kyoto as they walked to th house. 

*******   
The Wolf pack arrived in their vacation home a couple of weeks later. Every summer they spent two weeks of relaxation in Osaka and two weeks in the mountains of Thailand. It was a great way to unwind.   
"I always love coming here," Shara commented as she walked out onto the terrace of her room. Terry walked up beside her and put his arms around her tenderly.   
"Yeah, I found you again here," he said softly. "And the kids spent many summers here goofing off."   
Shara turned and faced her husband "Except now Teri and John-Miachael have kids," she added.   
Terry chuckled as he ran his hands through her peppered hair. It was almost completely black now. There were only a few strands of white left. It was quite a funny phenomenon actually. He never thought he would get used to the fact when she discovered the black strands amongst her white locks several years ago. Now she and Roxy looked exactly a like, especially since Roxy now died her hair. "Well at least we have the house all to ourselves when we're at home," he remarked as he winked at her playfully.   
"You do have a good point," she smiled as she heard the noise of her grandchildren, nephews, and nieces running around outside down below.   
A small group of cousins gathered in a treehouse planning their conquests.   
"Ok, I say we go after the big wheels," Patrick suggested as he looked at their arsenal. "They'll never expect that we'd take them out then we take them out like bugs and smash them."   
"And who are you talking about?" Jax asked as he looked at his cousin.   
"I say we go after Dawn and blame it on the Simone and the girls," Kyoto suggested as he rubbed his hands. "She'd never suspect us and I know she'd get them back."   
"Yeah she'd go along with it and set it off," Patrick agreed.   
"Are you crazy?" Devon and Liu asked as they looked at their two cousins.   
"Aunt Dawn would kill us if she ever found out!" Jax added then he smiled mischievously. "But what a challenge it would be...to get Aunt Dawn and not get caught."   
"Yeah, " the others said as they started to warm up to the idea.   
"Why my mom?" Liu asked as he looked at all his cousins.   
"Because," Jax commented as he put his arm around Liu. "Look at it this way. Grandma, Aunt Roxy, Aunt Mai would never prank back, they'd just ground us so would the others...well Aunt Mina might. My mom well she...she's sheltered and a prank of this amplitude would scar her, so that only leaves Aunt Dawn."   
"You're full of it," Liu replied as he moved away from him. "But you're right...You do know that Simone will kill us."   
"We can take anything she can dish out," Devon replied. "So are you in?"   
Liu looked at the other guys. There was no way he was going to be left out of this...then he would be alone and a sitting duck. "I'm in." 

****** 

Dawn sat on a lawn chair reading a book that she had been trying to finish for the last four months when she felt the harsh slap of a water balloon hit her in the chest followed by a massive assalt of water grenades that did not end until she was saoking wet from head to toe. Steam started to mist off of her as she stood and looked for her attackers.   
Simone and her cousins came walking up to the patio and stop in there tracks.   
"Whoa!" Avery sighed. "Mom, who..."   
Dawn shot all the girls an evil look. _"This reeks of the boys... but these six can't be that innocent either. I'll just have to pick them of all one by one."_   
"Don't!" she interrupted as they tried to help her.   
The girls backed away slowly as they decided whether it would be prudent to run like the guilty or just edge away like the innocent bystander. The girl edged away from Dawn and headed towards the back of the house.   
Dawn marched into the house and started to strip of the steamy clothes. As she changed, she began to plot and scheme to get the kids back. After she got dressed, she walked over to the window and saw them playing outside. She looked at the garden and smiled. _"This is going to be fun."_   
A couple of hours later, Tia, Robin, and Dawn sat on the couch talking about kids and plans for the week, when they heard a crash and a scream in annoyance. Dawn snickered to herself as she waited for one of her victims to come in. That would teach them to mess with the master. But her smug look quickly disappeared as she saw who walked into the room covered in compost. _"Oops."_   
John-Michael walked in disgusted as the stinch rolled off of him.   
"Oh, JM, " Tia said in surprise as she tried not breathe. "What happened, sweetheart?"   
"Someone thought it would be funny to drop a bucket of compost on me when I opened the door," he replied glaring at Robin.   
"They really got you good," Robin commented not realizing that JM was already planning unmerciful acts of revenge on him.   
"Yeah, they did," JM remarked as his eyes narrowed. He was totally disgusted. He had never been that mean to Robin, sure he had the whole family chase him through the woods and attack him. So Robin and uncle Joe had to sleep in the woods for two days, but he had never dumped compost on him. Robin had definetly gone to far this time. This was war!   
"JM, you need a bath," Tia remarked. "And I'm going to burn your clothes. The smell will never come out."   
JM grumbled as he headed upstairs to the bathroom.   
"Don't touch anything," Tia added as she followed him up with a trash bag.   
"I wonder who did that?" Robin asked as he stood up.   
"I'm going to check on the kids," Dawn replied as she quickly exited. "Who knows what else might happen."   
_"That's strange. She didn't even say anything. She's up to something,"_ Robin thought as hestared after her.   
Later that evening, Robin stood in front of JM drenched in honey and covered with feathers. He was fighting to keep his anger under control, but he was losing the battle. "Why the hell did you do that?"   
"Pay back," JM answered.   
"I didn't pull that prank on you today we had a truce," Robin retorted. "Besides, I'm not that...sick..."   
"Dawn," they both said in unison.   
"Who was she trying to get?" Robin asked.   
"Who cares? She's going down for that one," JM replied. "Oh and sorry for..."   
"Yeah, yeah," Robin replied as he started for the garden hose. "Just let me know when you plan something. I want in on it now."   
"My pleasure," JM replied.   
******   
"I'm going to check up on the kids," Tia remarked as she got off the couch.   
"I'll come with you," Charly said as she joined her cousin.   
The two women walked outside and looked around the large yard. As they walked towards the treehouse, they saw a flower stuck to the tree bark. Tia pulled the flower off the bark in her curiousity and a bucket full of rotten fruit, vinegar, and honey fell on her and splashed on Charly.   
"SICK!" Tia screamed as looked down at herself.   
JM and Robin laughed as they heard the femine scream. Now for the final humliation.   
As the slop covered female ran over to the garden hose to wash off the stinch and chunks, the two pranksters jumped out and yelled "Gotcha," as Robin snapped a picture with Liu's camera. Both of their mouths dropped as they looked at Tia.   
_"Damn," _JM sighed inwardly.   
"Sweetheart, let me help you," he said as he started over to her.   
"Don't! come near me," Tia remarked as she began to get angry. The air started to cool and her clothes stiffened.   
"Gotta go," JM said as he backed up. As he passed by Robin, "Don't be a hero, you won't survive," he whispered.   
" See ya', Tia" Robin said as he left with JM   
_"Those two are going to get it," _Tia thought angrily as she turned on the hose.   
******   
Charly ran behind the wood shed giggling as she waited for the show to begin. She rigged her own brand of punishment for Robin and JM. Last night time they had a prank war they got her good, because she was too little. So she had lots to pay them back with. She could hear male voices coming around the bend and she release the bend in the water hose that she stopped up. As she released it, she looked at around the corner to see her victims horrid faces of disgust as they were splattered with paint and saw that her prank was misaimed. Intsead of Robin and JM, she got Jo, Steven, Matt, Mina, Teri, Teiji, Kenya, and Rick. _"Oh, this bad. I better get out of here."_   
"This says Tia all over it," Kenya muttered in disgust as she looked down at herself and the others.   
"Are you sure?" Matt asked as he stood next to his wife.   
"She's always doing stuff," Kenya commented, "And I told her we coming back here. She had to have done it."   
"Then Tia's going down," Mina answered as she headed for the house. The others followed after in agreement. They were going to prank her like she attacked them, hard.   
Later that day, Tia was sitting under a tree relaxing in the shade when came up with a bouquet of roses. "Tia, I am so sorry, sweetheart. Please forgive me," he begged as handed her the flowers.   
Tia took the flowers and smiled as she smelled them. "They're lovely," she commented as she stood.   
"I'm glad you like them," he replied softly as she hugged him.   
"Thank, you," she said as she kissed him deeply, "but you're still sleeping in the treehouse."   
"Tia," he groaned as she started to walk away with the flowers. He had been sleeping in the treehouse for last couple of days ever since Tuesday, Robin joined him when Dawn found out his role in the whole thing. JM was getting restless being in the treehouse with Robin, sure it was cool when he was 10 years old, but not now. _"I miss Tia,"_ he thought as he heard a scream.   
JM ran in the direction of the scream as he saw Tia running from about half of the family and them shooting things at her. She ran towards the woods and started taking to the trees. He followed after her along with the others. Andi and Matt kept ahead of everybody as they took to the trees after Tia. Once Tia reached a leafy canopy of trees, they lost her.   
"I think we got her good enough," Kenya commented as she tried to catch her breath.   
The others agreed as they started to head back, but JM kept looking around. He jumped into the canopy of trees and noticed a lake at the end of it. A darkbrown object with tendrils was under the water. JM jumped into the water and carried out Tia. "JM, there's no need to carry me, I know how to swim not, remember?" Tia replied as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.   
"I just wanted to make sure you were ok?" he asked worriedly as he held her close to him.   
Tia leaned her head against his chest as he started carrying her to the house. "You don't have to sleep in the treehouse anymore and I won't unleash those ants on you either."   
"You would do that?" he asked as he walked.   
"I would've left you calamine lotion," she commented.   
"Ruthless aren't you?" he chuckled as they continued on.   
"Tell me tonight," Tia replied simply as she snuggled up closer to him.   
JM smiled as he picked up the pace a little more to the house.   
******   
"All right now, I want this whole prank war to stop and whoever started it to own up to it," Terry said as he looked at his family.   
Most of the adults looked innocently the other way as he waited for someone to 'fess up.   
Kyoto stood looking guilty. "I'm sorry, Dawn" he said lowly.   
"Kyoto, you started this?" Charly asked in disbelief as she looked at her son.   
"Yes," he answered.   
"And you worked totally alone?" she asked looking at Patrick.   
Patrick stood. "I'm sorry too, Dawn," he replied as he looked at his mother. He and Kyoto were surely grounded.   
Simone poked Devon the back.   
"What?" he asked annoyed.   
"Don't you have something to say?" she asked whispering loudly.   
He stood to his feet hesistently as his brother joined him. "We're sorry," Jax and Devon replied.   
"I'm so dissappointed in you two," JM replied asternly he looked at his young sons.   
"Oh, JM lighten up, you did the same thing 20 years ago," Shara said playfully as JM blushed.   
Liu stood also beside his fellow pranksters. "I was railroaded, mom," he explained as he looked at Dawn.   
Dawn stood silently and sucked her cheeks in to keep from yelling. "I have some new sparring partners," she commented as all the boys groaned.   
"Man, I should've just stuck to whoopie cushions instead of the moving up like Uncle Andy said," Devon remarked a she sat down. "Oops."   
"Uncle Andy?" JM replied as he looked at his silver haired uncle. "Just like when I was a kid."   
"You mean Andy started all this?" Terry asked as he looked at his younger brother.   
Andy looked around nervously but stood his ground. "I might have commented on something."   
JM looked at his uncle and shook his head as Terry stood up. "Get him," Terry said as he started toward Andy.   
_"I think it's time to make a hasty exit,"_ Andy thought as he took off and the family after him. _"They are no fun..."_

_It's not over quite yet....look for the epilogue. Secrets come out and pay back is a...nice thing._   
  
  
  


© 1999 Devon Masterson   
I think we all know who belongs to who in here, but in case of doubt, anybody in or mentioned in any of the movies   
Fatal Fury 1, Fatal Fury 2, and Fatal Fury the motion picture belongs to Viz, everybody else I created.   



	3. Chapter Three

War of the Wolves 

**Epilogue**

By Devon Masterson 

Terry stood in the backyard looking at the old tree house that he and JM built years ago. He smiled as he thought about the all the many years the kids spent in the little clubhouse planning and scheming. Now his grandkids, nieces, and nephews made use of the place. "Hi, Dad," JM called as he walked up.

"Hi, son," he smirked as he turned around and saw a younger version of himself join his side.

"Is he back yet?" JM asked.

"Yeah, this morning," Terry answered as he started back towards the house.

JM nodded. "Dad I have to know… how did you get her to go along with it?"

Terry smiled. "Son, he had it coming for a long time, even she knew that."

"I just know that he's still pissed."

Terry chuckled. "He'll get over it. Just to make sure I'm making him to come to dinner tonight."

"How did you manage that?" he asked as he opened the door. 

"I told him I'd tell him who the master mind behind the whole scheme if he came."

"It wasn't you ?? You know who it was?" 

Terry smiled and winked. "Nope," he answered as he went inside. The rest of the family was arriving and they became lost in the exchanges of greetings and hugs.

A couple of hours later, the wolf pack sat around the living room talking. Andy looked around at his children, nephews, nieces, and grandchildren. He smiled proudly. It was hard to believe that once it was only six of them in the family. They had all come a long way and someone in the gene pool had finally surpassed him in the art of cunning. "I've waited patiently enough, who was the mastermind behind my little detour?" he asked.

All of the wolves looked at John-Michael and Robin. "I had nothing to do with it," they both declared in unison.

Andy smirked. "It's neither of your styles. It's the work of some vindictive, complex, and some who does not fear me," Andy remarked as he looked around the room. "I just want to know how it was done with out anyone helping out."

Everyone looked around trying to figure out how the whole thing came about. All any of them could remember was seeing a note that said, _"Justice has been served in everyone's favor. The war is over. Seek further instructions at home." _

Andy eyed them all suspiciously. "So no one is going to come forward and claim the fame?" he asked.

"Uncle Andy, what happened anyway?" Simone asked.

"While I was in the woods practicing, I was attacked. The person missed and I chased them deep into the woods. Then somehow I lost them and I was knocked out. I woke up later about a day's walk away and it was night. I know it was one of you because they left me some water," Andy answered.

"So the joke wasn't that your passport was stolen, but making you walk home to an empty house and now way to leave the country 'til Mai came to get you?" Joe asked as he started to laugh. "That is so rich."

"Well we know you didn't come up with it Joe," Mai commented as she leaned against Andy.

"Hey I could have," Joe retorted.

"Did you?" Roxy asked.

"Nope, I would be too busy laughing to keep it to myself," Joe answered as he chuckled. "You know this reminds me of the last war. We sat and talked but the kids weren't here."

"So history repeats itself," Dawn said as she sipped a coke.

"Except we talked about names," Joe smiled as he looked over to Andy in time to catch his dirty look.

"Now there's a hot topic. Huh, Mr. Quest?" Dawn smirked.

JM rolled his eyes. "My mom named me after my grandfather," he replied indignantly. "At least she didn't name me something dumb like Francis."

Dawn and Joe both burst out laughing. 

JM looked at them strangely then looked to the other elders. Each of them looked away as if keeping a secret.

"Son," Terry said lowly and nonchalantly. "You're uncle's name is Francis."

"Are you serious?" he asked. Terry nodded.

"Hey, Robin, you're not the only one," Dawn teased as she nudged her husband.

"Thanks a lot, Dawn." He remarked as everyone looked at him curiously.

Andy clinched his fists in irritation at hearing his given name. "My middle name is Andrew. No one else mention it again," he said calmly.

Everyone nodded and looked the other way, each trying to handle the interesting information in their own way.

****

Andy stood under a tree looking around for his host. He had received a note sometime during dinner to come out Ghent Square Park and all would be revealed. "I'm here, Tia."

Tia jumped from the tree and stood in front of Andy. "How did you know it was me?"

"I knew you'd get me back for setting you up with the other and you made one mistake," he answered as he handed her the note left behind for the others.

"I see," she sighed. "I spelled 'favor' the American way instead of 'favour.'"

Andy smiled. "You still got me. I have to hand it to you."

Tia bowed. "When are we going to plan again for next year."

"Walk with me," he said as he put his arm around her. "JM did a good thing marrying you."


End file.
